gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
CN XD Studios Japan
CN XD Studios Japan was a Japanese animation multi-studio founded on October 15th, 2004 as Studio Kami. In 2009, following a buyout by Cartoon Network XD, Studio Kami, as well as four animation studios that were purchased by them, became CN XD Studios Japan, with CN XD Studios Tokyo, which renamed from Studio Kami, being the flagship studio. The studios mostly produced anime for the Japanese Cartoon Network XD (and before then, its predecessor Cartoon Network Plus). Each studio only worked on one anime per season, with the exceptions of co-productions. In 2015, the Japanese division of Curiousgorge66 Studios bought the studios as part of the larger acquisition of CN XD Networks. By March 2018, it was announced that Cartoon Network XD's Japanese feed was to be put up for sale. TV Tokyo bought the operations for the network and rebranded the network as TV Tokyo Anime, with only the still-airing first-run shows carried over until they completed their runs. Due to the loss of the network, CN XD Studios Japan reported a financial loss and was folded into NickFamily Studios Japan by August 2018. While Cartoon Network XD, and later, NickFamily Studios and AuraAnime Licensing, had the master license to all of CN XD Studios Japan's output (with the exceptions of anime that they only provided in-between animation for), the companies usually sub-licensed to other American distributors until CN XD Studios Japan's demise in 2018. By May 2019, Studio Aura announced that any remaining sub-license agreements with third parties not affiliated with AuraAnime Licensing for CN XD Studios Japan's library would expire throughout 2020 and 2021, and no later than 2023. As of 2019, some shows that were previously unlicensed in English, such as Welcome to L.A., are being licensed by AuraAnime Licensing. Facilities CN XD Studios Japan operated eight studios: *CN XD Studios Tokyo, the flagship studio. Produces most of CN XD Studios Japan's TV anime. *CN XD Studios Kyoto, the secondary flagship *CN XD Studios Osaka, a main studio. Mainly produces OVAs. *CN XD Studios Aichi, a main studio *CN XD Studios Saitama, a main studio *CN XD Studios Akihabara Studio A, an in-between studio *CN XD Studios Akihabara Studio B, an in-between studio *CN XD Studios Akihabara Studio C, an in-between studio List of anime productions CN XD Studios Tokyo *''Dokodemo Hamster'' (2004-05) *''Chan'neru Eight de no Watashi no Keiken'' (2004) *''Monster Coins'' (2008-09) *''DNA Alterations: What Have We Become?'' (2012) *''Welcome to L.A.'' (2013) *''The Time I Got Stage Fright and Left the Stage'' (2013) *''My Lawyer Sues for Everything: The Animation'' (2014) *''The Accidental Start of a Virtual Pet Craze'' (2014) *''The Accidental Start of a Virtual Pet Craze W'' (2014) *''Melancholy Hall'' (2014) *''When You Get Stuck in a Videogame, There Must Be an Exit'' (2014) *''Flash! Kimengumi'' (2014-15) *''The Divide: The Animation'' (2018) CN XD Studios Kyoto *''Light Novel Fantasy'' (2011) TBA. CN XD Studios Osaka *''Harvest Moon'' (2010) *''Harvest Moon: Back to Nature'' (2011) *''Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland'' (2012) *''Rune Factory: The Animation'' (2012) *''Harvest Moon: Colobocle Station'' (2013) *''Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life'' (2013) *''Harvest Moon: Magical Melody'' (2014) *''Story of Seasons: Island of Happiness'' (2015) *''Story of Seasons: Tree of Tranquility'' (2015) *''Story of Seasons: Sunshine Islands'' (2015) *''Story of Seasons: Animal Parade'' (2016) *''Story of Seasons: Grand Bazaar'' (2016) *''Story of Seasons: Hero of Leaf Valley'' (2016) *''Story of Seasons: The Tale of Two Towns'' (2017) *''Story of Seasons: A New Beginning'' (2017) CN XD Studios Aichi TBA. CN XD Studios Saitama *''Doki Doki Literature Club: The Animation'' (2018) Trivia TBA. See also *Studio Pri, Cartoon Network XD's former shoujo/magical girl anime unit